OBJECTIVE: The aim of the Program Project in Basic Oncology is to marshal the efforts of basic oncologists and clinical oncologists in the University of Colorado to explore and attempt to define the cell and molecular biology of the neoplastic transformation, and, based on the knowledge so gained, to attempt a rational approach to the diagnosis and therapy of cancer. APPROACH: The Program, headquartered at the Univ. of Colorado Medical Center, sponsors scientific research and disseminates among participants of the Program and others at the Univ. of Colorado the latest information on basic and clinical oncology. In the funding of research, highest priority is given to projects in basic oncology which are relevant to clinical oncology, to collaborative undertakings between basic scientists and clinical colleagues, and to collaborative research by two or more investiators focused in a specific area.